


God Help Me

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU.You're walking the halls of Columbine on 4/20/99, when Patti Nielson comes running...The rest is history.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REBSV0DKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBSV0DKA/gifts).



> tw/ rape
> 
> this is heavy tw content, like, really heavy.  
> sex scene will be in chapter 2, if you want context, but don't want to be triggered.

Walking down the halls of Columbine during lunchtime was your ritual, one that you'd never strayed from during your 4 years at the school.

Humming softly, you made your rounds. Stopping at your locker, you entered the combo and deposited your books, smiling at the pictures you have lining the inside. Pictures of your family smiled back at you, your sibling making a silly face while you pushed them away, your mother smiling sweetly while you did bunny-ears behind her.

Softly closing your locker, you sighed. You were about to graduate highschool, you had been accepted to the University of Arizona and you couldn't be happier.

The sounds of glass breaking followed by loud bangs stopped you dead in your tracks, for a few heartstopping seconds there was nothing. Then--

"AAHHH!" 

Heart beating fast, you ran. Turning the corner, you saw the library doors. Running towards them, you looked back and saw Patti, one of the substitutes you'd actually liked running down the hall clutching her shoulder.

You saw the red leaking from between her fingers and stopped, letting her catch up to you. 

"A-Are you alright, Ms. Nielson? What's happened?" You tried to let her lean on you as you looked behind you, seeing another boy whom you recognized as Brian Anderson. Ms. Nielson waved you off.

"Get inside the library! Go!" Patti yelled, her eyes wild. You saw the fear in them, and nodded.

Turning back towards the doors, you sprinted inside the library. Stopping short, you saw all the kids looking around, confused and fearful.

"What the hell is going on?" A boy shouted once he saw you. Ms. Nielson came barreling in behind you, followed by Brian.

"Get under the tables! Everybody get under the tables, now!" Patti shouted, as she ran around the librarian's desk. You followed her, as she grabbed the phone.

You saw her dialling 911, and thought, 'This is serious.'

Crouching down with her, you asked Patti what had happened. Looking around behind the counter, you spotted a First-Aid kit. Patti saw where your eyes were trained and grabbed your arm, stopping you short. Shaking her head roughly, Patti whispered, "No, I'm not the concern right now."

A bang rang out, right in the doorway and you flinched. You looked up, and saw two boys. You didn't recognize them.

They started shouting, but you couldn't hear anything over the ringing in your ears. Cowering behind Patti, you pressed yourself against the wood of the counter, trying to make yourself invisible.

You locked eyes with Patti and saw tears streaming down her face. You covered your ears and put your head between your knees, trying to block it all out.

Minutes pass, and you hear each person being murdered. You hear them screaming, pleading with the boys, then, a gunshot. You know they're gunshots now. Tears leak from your eyes, and you venture a glance out from your hiding place. You see that Patti has dropped the phone, the light beeping, indicating that the line is busy. The person on the other end can hear everything.

You're filled with rage at this. A look of disgust fills your features, and you pick the phone up.

"Why haven't you sent anyone in?" You whisper-yelled into the phone, your voice shaking with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Miss, we are doing everything we can to get you all out of there." The operator responds, voice calm and matter-of-fact.

You look around and see one of the boys staring at you, you dropped the phone in fright. Breath speeding up as you see him lift the gun, pointing it directly at you.

"Miss? Are you still there? Miss?" The operator finally sounds panicked. Too late.

You close your eyes, waiting for the deafening sound of the gun, and the pain.

It never comes.

You peek out of one eye, and see one of the boys talking to the other. Your eyes widen as you finally, finally recognize one of the boys.

Dylan Klebold.

So that means… Your eyes travel to the other boy, he's wearing a white shirt…

That must be Eric Harris.

You catch his eye, and he smiles. It's a soulless smile, there's nothing behind his eyes.

They make their way over to you. Patti whimpers behind you, and you try to shield her with your body. 

They laugh at your attempt of defense. Your eyes are steely, and you can feel your lips thinning. 

Dylan walks to your left, and Eric to your right. They're boxing you in. Your heart drops into your stomach as they exchange looks.

You look behind you, towards Patti and lock eyes with her. She has a vacant stare.

As you look back towards the two boys, Dylan strikes.

He grabs Patti by the arm, his adrenaline making him so much stronger than he would usually be. You scream at him to let her go, lunging at him.

Eric grabs you from behind. You whip your head around wildly, before he roughly pulls on your hair.

"Stop fucking struggling, or we'll kill her." He whispers roughly into your ear, voice gravelly.

You tense, before seeing Dylan with his gun at Patti's left temple. You're shaking, but you stop fighting.

"W-W-What do y-you guys want?" You ask through chattering teeth, giving Patti a reassuring smile.

"Well…" Eric starts, still whispering into your ear. You grimaced, jerking your head away from his grasp. He growls, grabbing your chin, and jerking it in Dylan's direction.

He jerks his knee into yours, bringing you to your knees. You groaned as Eric jerked your head around by your hair.

Dylan let Patti go, but kept his gun trained on her. She looked between you and him, before mouthing 'sorry' at you, and running.

Dylan turned back towards you, a malicious smile marring his features. On your knees between the two boys, you saw where this was going.

Head downturned, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. Dylan roughly grabbed your chin, tilting your head up, forcing you to look at him.

You probably looked a mess, hair dishevelled, eyes bloodshot and fearful. Dylan thought you looked beautiful.

"So, what you're going to do is… Well, heh." Dylan says, looking towards Eric, and they share a laugh. You feel sick to your stomach.

"You're gonna suck me off," A bullet is chambered, "Or you're gonna die."

A sob is ripped from you, and Eric shushes you. 

"Don't worry, he'll be gentle." Eric chuckles, "I ain't having sloppy seconds."


	2. Quit Your Bitchin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, mark me down as scared and horny!
> 
> this chapter actually freaked me out to write, less emphasis on sex and more on trauma :(

Looking up through your eyelashes, tears leak down your face. Dylan gently caresses your cheek, and you flinch away from his touch.

You feel the muzzle of his gun against your right temple, and you let out a whimper. Reaching forward, you shakily unzip his dark pants.

The library is deathly silent as you slowly drag his pants down, until they're around his knees.

Dylan chuckles darkly, seeing you hesitate. "C'mon, don't be shy Y/N." 

You let out another sob, you thought he didn't know your name. Palming at the bulge in his boxers, he lets out a hiss.

"Fuck…" Dylan swears through clenched teeth, digging the muzzle of his gun into the side of your head.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you tug at his boxers, until you feel them give way. Biting the bullet, you squint your eyes open.

Dylans cock looks painfully hard, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. You can hear him breathing heavily, but you can't take your eyes off his cock.

He lets out an impatient huff, "Hurry it up, bitch." He says, grabbing a fistful of your hair and tugging.  _ Hard. _

Yelping, you try to pull away. The cocking of a gun stops you short.

"Fuck, Reb." Dylan addresses Eric, "You're gonna have to hold her mouth open for me."

_ No, no, no, no! _

Thrashing wildly, you yank your head out of Dylans grasp, only to fall into Eric's hands.

Eric isn't as gentle as Dylan was. Grabbing you by the throat, Eric roughly positions you between his thighs, before prying your mouth open harshly.

"Why'd you have to make this so damn hard, huh? You're nothing but a hole to be used, and that's what we're gonna do." Eric spits at you, before turning you back towards Dylan.

He grabs your head, guiding his cock into your open mouth. Gagging as Dylan forces it to the back of your throat, saliva drips down your chin.

Tears stream down your face as Dylan starts to thrust into your mouth, the only sound in the library is the soft wet noises your mouth makes.

When Eric sees, you're not going to resist anymore, he releases your head. You have no fight left in you.

Dylan moans softly, looking down at your wet eyes. You start bobbing your head slowly, hoping he'll finish faster if you help him.

"Fuck, Y/N… You're so good…" Dylan groans, speeding up. Gagging softly as he finishes down your throat, you detach yourself from him.

Coughing, you look up at Dylan. He's panting hard, tucking his cock back into his pants. 

You crawl backwards, before you hit something. No,  _ someone. _

Tilting your head back, you see Eric grinning down at you.

He grabs you roughly, forcing you up. You scream, thrashing around wildly. You hear a sigh from behind you. Then, the muzzle of a gun against the base of your skull.

"Bend. Over." Eric hisses in your ear, "I'm getting tired of your games, Y/N." He pushes you roughly onto the librarians counter, and you lock eyes with a girl, cowering under a table.

Tears leak from her eyes, and you must look awful to her. Cum smeared on your chin, mixed with drool and snot. 

You continue to stare as Eric pulls down your jeans, rubbing himself over your panties.

"Fuck, Y/N. I can't wait to be inside you…" He growls, yanking the only cloth protecting you from him down.

You hear a laugh, and shame creeps up your spine. "Look at how wet this bitch is, V!" Eric calls to Dylan, who's standing at the other end of the counter.

Dylan walks over, and whistles. You close your eyes, breaking contact with the girl. Hearing heavy boot stomps, your eyes snap open. 

All you can see is Dylan, bile rises up your throat. He only stares, but you can tell what he's thinking. 

_ You're nothing but a slut who gets off to being mouth-raped, and that's all you'll ever be. _

Tears leak from your eyes, and you look back to the girl. She's openly sobbing.

Eric presses himself against you, grinding against your pussy. He groans at the wetness, before grabbing his cock and pressing in.

You let out a pained squeal, kicking your legs, Eric slaps your ass.

"Quit your bitchin'." Eric barks, a little breathlessly.

"I-I'm a virgin." You pant, trying not to let out a moan, trying not to let him know how perfectly he fills you.

Eric lets out a harsh laugh, "I'm your first? I'm honored, Y/N." He slowly pulls out, "I'll make sure it's good." He whispers, as he shoves himself inside you.

Eric thrusts shallowly, hitting every sweet spot you didn't even know you had. Your hands are clamped over your mouth, desperately trying to cut off the needy sounds escaping from you.

The pain bleeds into pleasure as he deepens his movements. You start crying from how  _ good _ it feels, instead of how terrified you are. 

This was never supposed to happen. You were supposed to graduate, go to college, meet a boy and get married. Now who'd want you?

The thought fills your stomach with shame, and you feel like you're going to vomit.

Eric is thrusting wildly, panting into your ear. Swearing under his breath, "Fuck, you're so tight, Y/N… You're so good."

Clenching your teeth as you feel warmth fill your pussy, you let out a long keening groan before going limp. You feel Eric pull out, as his cum leaks down your legs.

No words are exchanged between him or Dylan, as he tucks his dick back into his pants, nor as he picks up his guns. As they turn to leave, Eric addresses you, "You were a nice fuck."

And he leaves.

* * *

_ Epilogue _

_ 5 Years _

"Here we have Miss Y/N L/N! A survivor of the Columbine Highschool Massacre, and her four year old daughter, Veronica!"

You grip your child's small hand in your sweaty one, before walking into the bright lights of the stage.


End file.
